


Forever Mine

by Anilyn



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blind Character, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Mating Rituals, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, True Love, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilyn/pseuds/Anilyn
Summary: A man isn't attractive just because he's handsome. Beauty can be different. | The story is starting right after the sixth episode of season 2 of The Mandalorian.Original Story, Original Characters : (c)Me(c)(c)Punkerbonesmy redactor (c)
Relationships: Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	1. The day they met ( I )

Boba Fett always preferred local cantinas over any sort of popular, commercialized eatery. Local cantinas indeed always provided just enough privacy for those who desired to remain under the radar, not to mention the better meals. The one he and his little ragtag group had found on Nevarro was certainly no different. It was clean and well kept. The planet itself was also enough out of the way for the bounty hunter to feel as though he would be able to enjoy his meal in peace without having to look over his shoulder every five minutes.

Their journey to Nevarro had primarily been for the purpose of Din gaining informations from and recruiting the ex-rebel shocktrooper and New Republic marshal Cara Dune. However, given the extent and the intensity of their mission to come : It had been decided it would be best to stop, rest and get a bite to eat first. So, without drawing too much attention to themselves : The whole group (consisting of Boba Fett, Din Djarin, Fennec Shand and Cara Dune) entered the local cantina.

Fennec and Cara immediately made for a table. After a few moments of deliberation, Din went next. Boba was the last to follow as he wanted to make sure they would choose a table as out of the way as possible. He was so focused on making the right decision that he didn’t notice the waitress walking up until she collided right into him.

 **« Oh ! Please, forgive me ! »** She gasped. Her initial apology was barely audible over the ceramic clatter of the plates hitting the floor. So, the young woman kept repeating it in a hurried and hushed tone. **« My most sincerest apologies, Sir. »** Fluster of embarrassment rose to Leena’s cheeks. She immediately fell to her knees to pick up her dishes. She was born on Nevarro and had been working here for years. Despite her disability, she had always been skillfull when working and moving about the tables and patrons.

While others would have felt insulted with the collision, it didn’t bother Boba in the slightest. He had suffered far more severe grievances. Not to mention he couldn’t help but think that running into his beskar armor may have hurt the slender woman far more than the impact had discomforted him. As such, when Boba spoke : His voice may have sounded gruff but there was no malice in his tone. **« At ease… Little one. »** He quietly murmured. The armored gunman knelt down and began helping the waitress pick up her dishes. **« Are you alright ? »**

Though she barely nodded her head in response, her gaze remained downcast to the floor while she hurried to clean up the mess she had mad.

Boba still immediately noticed the waitress made for quite the eye-catching sight.

Her hair was of a fiery red color and running down her back. When the young woman finally lifted her gaze up, he realized just how breathtakingly beautiful she truly was. Her gorgeous face was dappled with freckles and her eyes were of a pale, milky blue color.

The experimented bunty hunter was so enraptured with the young woman that he didn’t initially realize she was in fact blind. It was only when Boba stood back up and put the last plate atop the stack she was carrying that their gazes somehow met and that he noticed her blindness. For a moment, he was transfixed by the sight. He couldn’t deny it was incredibly impressive that the young woman was able to work so adeptly and efficiently around the cantina while being blind.

As soon as she had heard him speak, Leena had been able to tell that the man was wearing a helmet and that he was not a youngster. She had also been able to deduce he was wearing a suit of armor and possessed a thick figure by the sound of his footsteps. The young woman easily sensed the man was a strong, skilled and experimented bounty hunter. From his husky voice to his imposing aura, Leena was keenly aware of how powerful this man truly was. The set was certainly one most alluring to the young woman and she had immediately felt enthralled by the stranger.

On Boba’s side : The spark of seduction had ignited as soon as he had caught sight of the young woman and her disability had not lessened the sensation in any way. She was unlike any woman he had ever met. She was unique. Never before had he cross path with someone so strikingly sensuous. It was as though he had been struck by a lightning bolt. He was left completely awestruck and captivated.

The two stood there, gazes locked. They may have remained in such a state for quite some time if they had been given the chance to.

However, their moment was interrupted when Leena’s boss called out to the waitress from the bar. **« Leena ! »** The cantina owner barked at the young woman.

With obvious reluctance : The young woman took a couple of steps back, before she finally turned around and took her leave. 

Completely unaware that the rest of the team had already chosen a table and taken a seat at it : Boba Fett watched the waitress head back to the bar, standing still. **« Leena… »** He whispered to himself. His gaze never left the young woman until she had completely disappeared from his view. Only then did he head to the table where the rest of the team was sitting.

As soon as Leena was within earshot : Her boss gave her a disapproving look, before he roughly cleared his throat (which was a sound that she knew meant he was irritated with her).

The waitress said nothing, busying herself with putting away the plates.

 **« I’m not paying you to stand around, you know. »** The cantina owner grumbled. He pointed to the table where the team had just sat down, despite the young woman not being able to actually see them. **« Hurry up and attend to our newest guests. »**

Barely given a moment to collect herself after her shaking encounter with the stranger : Leena nodded quickly, scooped up her serving tray and promptly made her way to the newly occupied table in the second room.


	2. The Day They Met ( II )

As soon as he noticed the young waitress walking over to their table, Boba sat up a little straighter. He adjusted his armor and tried to appear a little more presentable. He was so focused on getting things right for her arrival that he missed the knowing looks Cara, Fennec and even Din still cast in his direction.

 **« Greetings, travelers. »** Leena chirped happily, her blind gaze flicking between the group just as if she was able to see each member of the squad. She hugged the serving tray to her chest and inquisitively tilted her head to the side. **« What can I get for you? »**

While Din, Cara and Fennec were content to rattle off their orders : Boba couldn’t help but be enraptured by the sight and the proximity of the young woman. He found it fascinating how she was able to work so well. Not only that, but she seemed to be able to tell where each member of the group was.

Leena carefully memorized each and every order with ease, until she finally turned her attention to Boba. **« And what about you, Sir ? What can I get for you ? »** Her hold on the serving tray slightly tightened.

 **« I’ll have the owner’s special. »** Boba studied Leena for a long while, a ghost of a smile playing on his features. **« You know… I have to say it’s rather impressive that you’re able to take orders as easily and efficiently as you do. »**

Blush rose to Leena’s face and she ducked her head. Though she couldn’t actually see the man who was speaking to her, she was still able to look in his precise direction. Leena was already quite found of the sound of Fett’s voice. Yet, she also immediately noticed that this time, he had taken his helmet off (from the slight difference in the sound of his voice). **« Thank you, Sir. »** She murmured, a shy smile forming upon her luscious lips. **« I have had quite some time t– »**

 **« Leena ! »** The sound of her boss’s voice made the young waitress startle and she turned in his direction. **« Quit chatting around and get back to work ! »**

 **« I– I have to go. »** Leena quickly whispered. She patted the table lightly and bowed politely, before she stepped away. **« I’ll return shortly with your orders. »**

Though she couldn’t see it : Boba was giving the young waitress’s boss a disapproving, narrow-eyed look. He didn’t like the way the older man ordered her around with such roughness.

As they all watched the blind waitress scamper off, Din tilted his head thoughtfully. Though his eyes remained upon Leena, it was a far more platonic gaze than Boba’s. The Mandalorian drummed his fingertips along the top of the table a couple of times before he finally spoke. **« It’s rather impressive that she’s able to be such an efficient waitress while she’s blind. »** He sincerely commented. **« She moves around the place like she’s lived here her whole life. »**

 **« I don’t think you’re the only one who’s impressed by the girl. »** Cara added in, though her gaze was fixed on Fett for the moment. It was blatantly obvious to her that the green armored man was strongly drawn to the fiery-haired waitress.

So did Fennec.

In fact, Din was the only one of the group who hadn’t caught on the immediate attraction between the two.

Despite all his attention being focused on the waitress every chance he got, Boba didn’t miss the knowing tone in Cara’s voice. It was enough to have him slowly turn around to look at the marshal.

In response : Cara just snickered quietly and smirked at him, raising an eyebrow. **«** **Thought we were going to have to pry you away from the girl there for a few minutes. »** She teased.

 **« Don’t know what you’re talking about. »** Boba retorted gruffly, averting his gaze from Cara’s.

 **« Mmhm… I’m sure you do. »** Cara hummed, obviously not believing a word of what he had just said.

Fennec just barely stifled a snicker. She wasn’t typically one for teasing such as this, but Boba was so blatant in his attraction to the waitress that not even her could resist finding some humor in the light-natured prodding. The sharpshooter even allowed herself another short bout of laughter.

Cara then quirked an eyebrow again and leaned a little closer to Fett. **« Maybe we should ask the waitress her opinion on the matter... It certainly seemed like the feelings were mutual, to at least some degree. »**

Boba made an irritated growl and swiftly turned around to Cara.

Din sensed Fett’s patience was wearing thin. So, in an attempt to defuse the rising tension and keep the peace : The Mandalorian cleared his throat and spoke up again. **« She seems to know where everything is in this place, doesn’t she ? »**

 **« That’s probably because she does. »** Boba replied, turning away from the marshal. **« She must be the one who keeps this place tidy and in one piece. »**

 **« Except for the plates, it would seem. »** Cara interjected mockingly.

The bounty hunter bristled. **« She had no way to know I was going to be on her path. »** Boba snapped back at the mercenary, quite defensively.

His reaction was sharp enough to give the rest of the team a pause.

**« Perhaps we should blind you and see how well you can navigate through the cantina with an armful of plates. »**

Not wanting to further anger Fett, Cara remained quiet and simply nodded in concession. Though, there was still a ghost of a knowing smile on her features as she did so. She had just received confirmation of his immediate fondness towards the fiery-haired waitress.


	3. The Day They Met ( III )

After a short while : Leena returned with a tray filled with piping hot food and expertly mixed drinks.

Boba had noticed Leena as soon as she had stepped out from the kitchen and into view. His gaze had immediately locked onto the young woman and followed her every step, as a carnal tension start to well up in his lower midsection. The undeniable beginnings of an erection were starting in his trousers, making him slightly and awkwardly shift around in his seat.

Leena easily made her way to the table where Boba and the rest of the team was sitting, not even stumbling once. She balanced the tray with one hand and began serving out the food with the other.

Fett’s gaze never left the young waitress. And, more than a couple of times : His eyes trailed down the front of her shirt, down to her cleavage and to her exposed bosom. And though he tried to avert his gaze each time, out of a sense of decency : He found his gaze drawn back to Leena’s full and pert breasts each and every time ; his cock giving an healthy throb.

As she continued about her duties, Leena noticed each and every time the bounty hunter’s gaze latched onto her. It was impossible to ignore. Not only because it was something she had learned to recognize due to her blindness, but because this man’s gaze felt different to her. It had a special sort of intensity and heat.The young woman couldn’t deny it was rather flattering, and even a little thrilling, to be looked over by a man with such raw strength and power such as this bounty hunter. As such, the waitress made no attempt to adjust her clothing or to button up her shirt to conceal her cleavage.

Throughout the entirety of the dinner, Boba’s attention remained on Leena. Even when she was tending to other patrons or tables, his gaze followed her around the cantina. He was particularly focused on the smooth and toned curve of her backside, especially each time she leaned over a table to set down a plate. Or on the way her hips slowly and sensually swayed back and forth as she expertly walked around the tables. All he wantedwas to grip at Leena’s hips and have her pert backside bouncing against his strong hips…

Cara and Fennec kept their teasing commentary to a minimum as they were more focused on their food for the moment.

On his side, Din had to remind Fett to eat his dinner (quite a few times) before the food got too cold.

The young waitress could feel the bounty hunter’s gaze constantly on her as it followed her around the dining room. It wasn’t the first time she was scrutinized by a patron who was hungry for far more than just the cantina’s food. What was diametrically different about this time though was that the desire was fully reciprocated. Still, Leena managed to continue working without ever betraying her distraction even if she could already feel wetness beginning to seep through her panties. Drawing in a breath, she tried her best to focus on her tasks.

Once the group was done with their dinner : They left the cantina.

Yet, Fett remained seated at the table for there was another need he had a deep urge to satisfy. It was just as demanding as any hunger or thirst, the sort of desire only a woman could fulfill.

It had been a long time since Boba had been able to enjoy a woman’s flesh. A litte more than six years in fact. Since he had managed to escape the entrapment of the Sarlacc Pit. The bounty hunter had been quite concerned with his appearance since then, given to what it done to him. But there was also the obvious and notable age difference between Leena and himself. He wasn’t certain of his ability to seduce and court her despite how much he truly and strongly desired the pretty waitress. However, there was something that helped assuage Boba’s debt. He had noticed the way she had behaved around him : The way she always tilted her pale blue-eyed gaze towards him, how she lingered around the table for just a few seconds longer or how she seemed particularly shy and bashful every time she spoke to him.

The man’s carnal desires finally became impossible to deny. They grew stronger than any doubts he had and the bounty hunter decided to propose the young waitress. A one night stand was all he could offfer her. A single moment of passion before he had to leave. Maybe to never return again. He had no intention to promise her to return when he had no certainty to ever put feet back on Nevarro. No. But one thing was certain : In any case, he would never forget her. 


	4. The Day They Met ( IV )

The opportunity to ask Leena about his proposition presented itself sooner than Boba had anticipated, when she came to clean the room.

The bounty hunter wasn’t able to help himself. His want to watch her was so intense that it was more like a need. As Leena expertly moved around the dining room, cleaning and tidying : Boba’s gaze never left her. She was the most beautiful and tantalizing being he had ever seen. And while he already sported a strong erection, the sight of the young waitress only intensified it. **« You’re... amazing. »** The green armored man muttered breathlessly as he slowly rose from his seat. Desire was beginning to take over him and guide him. And by this point, Fett was eager to follow.

 **« I am ? »** Leena asked, blinking at him with her innocent blind gaze.

 **« Without a doubt, Little one. »** Boba replied without hesitation. He quietly walked up behind Leena, letting his erection bump into her backside. It was then that he could feel just how wet she was. 

The young waitress gasped in surprise.

Boba continued speaking before she could say anything : **« I have... a proposition… for you. »** His voice was low and guttural as he spoke.

Leena felt a shiver run down her spine as she felt the intense desire dripping from each word as the man spoke. **« A proposition ? What kind of proposition ? »** Leena asked, as she slowly turned around to face him.

The way the young woman looked up at him with such an innocent expression was almost more than Boba could handle. He grabbed her by the chin and pulled her up against him. Immedately, he could feel the warmth of her body against his armor. He could feel her pert breasts pressing against his chest plate and the wet heat of her inviting cunt pressing against his swollen cock. Though Leena made another small gasp of surprise, he held her still against him and ran his thumb down her jawline. **« Let me have you. I want you. Let me have this one stand with you where you’ll be mine and mine alone. »** Boba growled. **« Just this once. »**

 **« I’m all yours. »** Leena agreed with quick nods.

Boba couldn’t deny he was more than pleasantly surprised to see how willing the young woman was to give herself to him. He had been wordlessly concerned that he might struggle to have his way with the red-haired waitress. Not only because the proposition was sudden and quite indecent, but because of their age difference. The green armored man had anticipated the girl would rebuke him (possibly quite vocally).

Yet, unbeknownst to the bounty hunter : Leena had been both delighted and excited to find out he desired her so intensely. Not only just through his tone and his words, but she had been able to feel how much the man wanted her when she had felt his hard erection pressing up against her backside. As if to add credence to her words : The young waitress turned around. In one, swift movement : She yanked down her trousers and her panties, revealing her lovely round bottoms and her now thoroughly wet cunt to the bounty hunter. **« Fuck me…. »** Leena begged him.

Fett couldn’t unfasten his belt fast enough. He fought to free his rigid length from the confines of his trousers, working to keep Leena against him.

Eager to feel his thick cock diving deep within her : She backed up against the bounty hunter, grinding against the impressive mound in his trousers and wetting its fabrics.

Never before could Boba remember wanting a woman with such intensity. Nor could he ever remember the desire being returned so hotly, even when he had been in the prime of his life. To hear Leena’s sensual moans as he pawed hungrily at her. To feel the warm and smooth skin of her perfectly curved buttcheeks, which Boba couldn’t help but admire as he roughly grabbed at it. To intuitively know – somewhere in the back of his heady and muddled thoughts – he was to be the first man to claim the young woman.

The young woman made an excited gasp of a moan, clutching to one of his hip with one hand.

No longer able to hold back, Fett grabbed Leena’s hips and hoisted up her backside with a grunt of effort. His hungry stare was focused on her flawless backside and her dripping womanhood. After taking a short moment to align himself and appreciate view, he thrusted himself hard and deep into the waitress. In a split second : He hilted his thick, erect cock fully in between the soft and wet heat of the young woman’s tight cunt.

The bounty hunter was too big. Too big for her tight, unviolated womanhood. Leena couldn’t help the gasped cry of pain that involuntarily escaped her lips. As soon it did, the she bit down on her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut for a brief moment as she struggled to accommodate the massive and sudden – yet most welcome – intrusion of the man’s hard member. She tightly clutched at the table she now found herself pinned against ; her breathing coming out in raw, excited pants. Shudders of pained delight started to ripple through her entire body.

Behind her, Boba loudly groaned and muttered some rough words of appreciation as he rocked back and forth slowly : **« Such a sweet thing… So receptive. »**

Fett's raspy voice sent chills up Leena’s spine.

The entire time : He made sure to stay fully hilted within her as droplets of her arousal miggled with the blood of her now claimed virginity along his length and down his heavy, plump balls.

The young woman couldn’t deny that it was an incredible thrill to not only be so strongly desired but to also be claimed by this man... To have him groan words of admiration for how good she felt. To hear him mutter words of appreciation for all that she was offering to him.

Finally, after a couple minutes of relishing the situation he was finding himself in : Fett withdrew from the waitress, just to roughly push back into her. Her arousal squelched around his firm manhood, leaking on the table and on the floor beneath them. It was then the bounty hunter caught glimpses of Leena’s blood. The undeniable proof of her virginity. The sight only intensified the feral excitement hammering through his veins. Breathing now coming out in guttural shudders, Boba set a slow and steady pace of thrusting in and out of Leena. 

Feeling the welcome intrusion of his cock stretch her walls repeatedly : The young woman couldn’t help but moan, trying to keep them as low as possible.

Fett kept a tight hold on Leena’s hips as he made sure to keep her pinned against the table as he began to eagerly pick up the pace.

Another whimper escaped, unbidden, from Leena as his thrusts began to increase.

The bounty hunter made a breathless growl and tightly gripped at the waitress’s hips, holding her close against him. **« Keep… quiet… »** Fett ordered her, never slowing the pace he had set.

She bit down on her bottom lip fiercely in an attempt to keep quiet. Her body entirely bucked with each hard thrust she endured.

Boba’s own breath came out in short grunts. He was grateful for his helmet muffling them. 

Words could not describe how amazing he felt. Never before had Boba felt such a deep, intense, passionate connection to anyone ; particularly through such a carnal act and in such a short amount of time. No woman had ever before sparked such arousal within the old bounty hunter. No one had ever before made him feel so energized or so alive. The impassioned feelings only caused Fett to hold on tighter to he young woman’s hips as he increased again his already demanding pace.

Leena had to force herself to stifle another whimper. Rrenewed waves of pained pleasure rippled through her body as the man slammed into her over and over, without any restraint.

The table rattled with each impact, the toppled dishes shaking along with them.

Pleasure hammered through Leena’s veins as her climax began to draw closer. The tension was most promising and the fiery-haired waitress barely managed to bite back yet another gasped moan, when a small spurt of her arousal squelched from her now thoroughly debauched womanhood.

He was going to cum. Fett’s climax was undeniable by this point and he was more than eager to coax it along. His sex party with the gorgeous young woman had become a hot, heady mess that he had indulgently given in to. So, with a low and audible groan : The bounty hunter tightly gripped her hips and pounded into her over and over with a few more rough thrusts. The soft, hot, wet tension that welcomed his thick cock each time was more than enough to push his climax over the edge. With a muffled groan of her name in an appreciative and amazed bliss, Boba barely managed to pull out before he came. His hot seed spattered out on her inner thighs and the curve of her backside in thick pulses, before it slowly but generously dropped down her legs.

Even though the withdrawal came as a surprise, it also was enough to make Leena cum herself. As her climax snapped free : The young woman moaned a soft cry of delight as her senses spun in a wild, heady mess of carnal bliss. Feeling the man ejauclating across her backside and thighs, she lifted her lower half as obligingly as she could manage. The entire time, she kept her eyes squeezed shut so as to enjoy every single second of the moment.

Finally, as his senses began to return to him : Boba sighed deeply and relaxed, leaning his body against the young woman’s. He rocked back and forth slowly, his softening cock stroking along her buttcheeks. Doing so, he massaged her hips as a means to ease the red marks he had left on her pale skin. 

Beneath him, Leena managed to catch her breath as well ; most appreciative of his tender and comforting gestures over her sore body. When she noticed that the bounty hunter had calmed down, the young woman made an inquisitive noise and looked over her shoulder.

 **« Get yourself cleaned up. »** Fett murmured, as he continued to gently stroke her back and her hips. **« Once you’ve done so : Bring me another drink, please. I could use another one. »**

Giving a quick nod in response, Leena slowly straightened, before she cleaned herself up as best she could. She then got properly dressed and composed herself.

Meanwhile, Boba did similar. He pulled up his pants and buttoned his trousers while he worked to catch his breath. Before he finished : Leena was already heading off to get the drink he had requested. The armored gunman watched her leave, gaze staying on the doorway for a long moment.

Though it took her a little while to get the drink, Leena still managed to do so in a relatively short time. However, when she returned : She immediately felt his absence. She searched around her with her hand, but all she found was a tall and plenteous pile of credits. It was enough to make the waitress slow to a stop and to gaze down with a crestfallen expression. Deep down, Leena hadn’t expected him to stay. She had been aware from the very beginning that this union had been solely a one-night stand. Even so, the young waitress couldn’t deny how much she hoped he would come back one day.

At the same time : The cold night air greeted Boba as he stepped outside the cantina. He didn’t miss the obvious fact that he was already wanting to return to the young waitress and wishing he didn’t have to leave her company. The feelings were foreign to him, but not necessarily unwelcome. Even though his heart ached to be parted from his young lover, the bounty hunter force himself to ignore the stark reluctance and walked away from the cantina.


	5. Afterthoughts ( I )

The night air was cool when Leena stepped out of the cantina and into the alleyway. Her shift had just finished and she could now go home. It didn’t take her very long reach her doorstep. As soon as she felt the door to her humble home, the young woman hurried inside and securely shut and locked the door behind her. Leena slouched against the door. Feeling the cool night air radiating against it, she drew in a long breath before she let out a just as long sigh. Despite having had a very busy and hectic day, the fiery-haired waitress’s thoughts were on one customer and one customer alone. A mandalorian. A bounty hunter. With a deep, rough voice. An experienced man who had taken her virginity and captured her heart. Leena’s mind began replaying the memories of their rough intercourse.

Not wanting to waste any more time, the young woman hurried as quickly as she could manage to the bathroom. As soon as she felt the doorway to the bathroom and stepped in, Leena began to undress. When her hands brushed against her lower back and along her backside, she felt the sticky smears of the man’s sperm. Letting her hypersensitive fingers trail along the thick white streaks, Leena bit down lightly on her still sore bottom lip as a wanton whimper escaped her. Her memories drifted back to remembering just how raw and hard the man had claimed her, how it had felt as her then-virgin womanhood was stretched over and over (each time beyond its limits) by his perfect cock, how thick and hard it had been when it had slammed into her repeatedly without any sort of reprieve, how he had been unable to restrain himself despite his older age and undoubtedly more extended experience. As her hands continued along her backside and then down to her inner thighs, Leena noticed the bruises along her thighs. Her fingertips continued to explore along the bruises, which had been left from where his strong thighs had driven against hers and slammed her against the table over and over. She could still feel the burning ache along her soft walls where his thickcock had stretched them beyond their limits.

It was at that point that Leena noticed the small trails of wet arousal trickling down her inner thighs. She had gotten so intensely excited just by simply remembering her fervent sex party with the armored bounty hunter. Leena sighed out a quiet moan as she wiped up some of the traces of his sperm with her delicate fingertips. Unable to help herself, she brought her hand up to her mouth and hungrily licked it up. The pungent, salty taste that greeted the tip of her tongue sent a chill down her spine. The older man who had stolen her mind, heart and soul without even seemingly trying.

Leena wanted another tryst with him. Well, not just one. Multiple ones. She wanted to feel him atop her once again, ramming into her with that same rough and demanding pace. She wanted to hear him compliment her on how beautiful she was and how good she felt. With a soft whimper, the young woman gently let her head fall back as she continued to indulge in her lustful thoughts. She could already feel wanton heat beginning to well up in her core, helping to both ease the chill that had initially fluttered through her and simultaneously send a brand new sort of chill through her. As her hand continued to trail along and explore her inner thigh, Leena couldn’t help but indulgently imagine one of his large hands, tough and nimble, in the place of her own. The mere thought of the bounty hunter’s hand on the soft skin of her inner thigh was more than enough to send streaks of hot arousal trickling down them. Whimpering again, she bit down on her bottom lip as her breathing began to hitch in excitement. The state she found herself in was baffling in the most wonderful of ways.

She couldn’t explain how the older man had managed to capture her heart and soul so completely. Though to be quite frank, Leena wasn’t even sure if she wanted to, because she worried that in doing so,some of the magic of their whirlwind one-night romance might have been dampened.

Activating the water stream with a quick tap of her hand against a large button against the wall, Leena made sure to set the water as cold as she could manage. Normally such icy temperatures would be overbearing against her hypersensitive skin, but now was a rare exception. Taking in a deep breath and without a second thought, she stepped into the cascading curtain of icy water. The shock was a welcome one, as it helped soothe the demand in her overheated body and provided much needed distraction from the thoughts and memories running through her mind. As the memories had continued to replay without relent, Leena had found herself missing the armored man more and more. An ache began to creep around her hammering heart as she bitterly realized she would most likely never see him again. The pangs brought hot tears to Leena’s milky-blue eyes. The frigid waters helped wash away her tears but couldn’t wash away the longing ache in her heart.


	6. Afterthoughts ( II )

Despite the emptiness in the void of space : Slave 1 still made what sounded like a very faint popping noise as it entered hyperspace. The ship and its crew was heading towards a prison camp of the New Republic. As the ship cruised through hyperspace, the lone figure in its cockpit finally had the chance to mull over his thoughts. As they began to creep up on him, Fett wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to have such a chance… Since the moment the group had left Nevarro, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about that one person. The fiery-haired waitress from the cantina. Leena.

Making a muted groan as he slumped back in his seat, Boba clutched at the hard erection that had arisen up through his trousers. The mere memories of having had sex with Leena had been enough to put him in that aroused state. Never before had another person managed to have such an effect on him. And if he was to be blunt and completely honest, the bounty hunter had never thought anyone ever would. It was a concept that both unnerved and surprised the experimented man.

As the memories of their passionate intercourse continued to feed his arousal, keeping his erection stiff and engorged : Boba finally decided that he couldn’t take it any more. He hurriedly fumbled with his belt, unfastening it and freeing his thick cock from the stifling confines of his trousers. Not only did he have a strong need for some relief, but he also wanted to get his erection taken care of before anybody else on the ship could notice it. Upon opening his pants, Boba noticed with a wry smirk his trousers were still stained and slightly damp from the aftermath of th eyougn woman’s climax. Fortunately, the stains weren’t that visible on its black fabric. So, in order to provide more friction and a better grip : He hurriedly took off one of his gloves. As he grasped his member, the bounty hunter realized that its base was still quite sticky with the young woman’s secretions. After a moment of consideration, Fett ran his rough fingertips around the base of his shaft to wipe up the sticky remnants. He rubbed it between his fingertips to smear it across them completely, before he lifted his fingertips up to face. Drawing in a long breath, he inhaled deeply through his nose ; drawing in the pungent, sweet scent of Leena’s womanhood. It was still strong and enticing, enough to cause his erection to engorge a little further.

Unable to resist the carnal temptation any longer, Boba began to pleasure himself. At first, he started out slow. But, as soon as he felt the slick remnants of the young woman’s climax against his now very sensitive manhood : He promptly amped up the pace. As he did, Fett made sure to completely coat his manhood with the slippery remains of Leena’s sexual peak. He wanted to feel her all over him again, as much as he could. Continuing to pleasure himself with the hard, insistent, indulgent pace he had set : He thought back to the wild and wonderful evening he had shared with the fiery-haired waitress. How alluring she had sounded. How beautiful she had looked. How incredible she had felt. All of that and so much more about her had been enough to push Fett over his proverbial edge in an unexpectedly and pleasantly surprising short amount of time. It had all been so raw and self-indulgently unrestrained. For the first time in many years, he had felt so alive and invigorated. It had felt like a young man once again. A teenager, driven by hormones and lust, about to have his first sexual experience.

His breathing now coming out in short, hot pants : Boba responsively sped up the pace. **« Leena…. »** He barely managed to growl out the name of the young woman he desired so dearly, before he came. His senses spun in a heady mess as he milked every last moment and trickle of climax and seed with a trembling hand. For a few split seconds of sexual self-indulgence, the room seemed to fall away and Fett was wonderfully lost in his thoughts and memories of Leena. The pleasant exhaustion then hit and he collapsed back in his seat with a long, deep sigh. He blankly gazed up at the ceiling, both his hand and the seat of his trousers now completely covered in the warm aftermath of his climax. And as his senses began to slowly return to him : Boba made a promise to himself, deep down in his core, that he would return to the beautiful waitress as soon as possible.


	7. A First Reunion ( I )

Though it took some time, the group finally got all the information they needed on Morak. As soon as they had, Fett was not subtly to encourage the group to return to Nevarro. Though his insistence seemed a little uncharacteristic for the normally reserved man, there was no denying the reasoning he gave was still sound. Furthermore, he reasoned they needed to discuss and form a solid plan before attacking Moff Gideon. So with such thorough reasoning, it didn’t take much to convince the group to return to Nevarro.

The true reason for Boba’s insistence was far more personal. Because, for the past two weeks : His thoughts had been consumed by one person and only one person. Her. There hadn’t been a single second that had gone by that he hadn’t thought about Leena in some way. She had been on his mind during his every waking hour. She had haunted his dreams every time he haad been able to finally drift off to sleep. And each time, it only made him miss the young waitress that much more.

If absence made the heart grow fonder, then this absence had taken the fondness and turned it into an adoring obsession.

Needless to say that as soon as Slave 1 landed on Nevarro, Fett ran to the cantina in a literal sprint. Though the rest of the group was bewildered by his reaction, he didn’t even think twice about the puzzled looks they gave him. His only focus was to go to the cantina so that he could find her, so that he could see Leena once again.

As soon as he rushed through the cantina’s doorway, Boba slowed down and tried to compose himself. It was a feeble attempt to appear as casual as possible since there were other patrons in the cantina and he did not want to catch their attention. Yet, even from the concealment of his helmet : There was no missing the bounty hunter’s eyes were rapidly scanning the entire room. And, almost immediately : His gaze fell upon the young waitress. She was dutifully serving customers around the cantina. Her mere sight caused Fett’s breath to momentarily catch in his chest. He was frozen in place. Leena was somehow even more beautiful than he remembered. She was absolutely breathtaking.

Despite not being able to see, Leena unquestioningly sensed the bounty hunter’s presence as soon as he walked through the door. She had immediately recognized his footfalls and the soft clatter of his armor. The young woman felt her heart leap with joy inside her chest. Though she tried to keep her excitement in check, it was an incredibly difficult thing to do. Hope welled up in her as she understood that his return had to mean something.

Finally, though : Fett’s senses came back to him enough that he had the composure to walk over to the bar. As much as he wanted to just stand there and appreciate Leena’s beauty and grace : He knew he couldn’t stand in the doorway staring at her forever. It would be more convenient, comfortable and a little inconspicuous. After seating himself at the bar, Boba waited patiently for Leena to complete the rounds with her customers. He didn’t mind the wait. If anything, it gave the old man an opportunity to watch and admire the young waitress for a little longer. It was practically mesmerizing to watch her gracefully go from table to table with such poise and sure-footedness. All the while she–

**« Hey ! »**

The cantina’s owner's irritatingly familiar voice interrupted Fett’s thoughts and snapped him back to reality. Though he didn’t want to turn his attention away from Leena, he reluctantly tilted his head towards the owner (as he still had his helmet on, hewanted the cantina owner to know he was at least paying attention).

 **« You can’t just sit there all day gawking at the staff. »** The cantina owner accusingly jabbed a finger at the green-armored man. **« If you take up a seat at the bar, you damn well better be drinking something you ordered from here. »**

For a long moment, Fett wasn’t entirely sure how to respond. He had most certainly killed men for far less grievances, but this cantina owner was Leena’s boss and he wasn’t inclined to make her jobless. However, he could also tell the owner was partially bluffing and trying to put on a show of sorts for the sake of keeping the other patrons in line. So, in the interest of keeping the peace (mostly for Leena’s sake) : Boba slowly took off his helmet and calmly set it on the bar. Even so, he couldn’t help but level a scathing death glare at the cantina owner. He wasted no time though and growled a drink order, before he practically threw the credits at the cantina owner to pay for his drink.

For a long moment, the owner looked down at the credits with a faint sneer that was a mix of dismissive and annoyed. Then, after what was almost a minute too long : He scoffed and swiped up the credits. He clenched them in his fist as he strode around to behind the bar. After tossing the credits into the register, safely tucked away behind the bar : The cantina owner prepared the drink the old bounty hunter had ordered. Since he was already in a rather foul mood : he hurriedly made the drink, though was careful not to slosh around any of the thick liquids. He didn’t want to waste any of them in the midst of his irritation.He then strode back over to the green-armored man and slid the drink over to him. **« Listen, I ain’t running a brothel here. You can stay in my establishment for as long as you’ve got that drink. Once you’re done with it, you leave. »**

In an instant : Fett forgot completely about his drink, perceiving his statement as a personal affront to Leena. Before the cantina owner could say or do anything, the bounty hunter hurled the drink into their face.

The alcoholic beverage stung his eyes and skin sharply, both disorienting and briefly blinding him.

That was all the time Fett needed. With just a few long strides, he was close enough to punch him.


	8. A First Reunion ( II )

Before he could though, Leena stepped forward and touched his arm with a gentle touch. Even though she didn’t say a word, the soft feel of her fingertips was more than enough to bring the furious bounty hunter to a stop.

The young waitress’s touch was certainly unexpected, but it also immediately calmed Fett. Nonetheless, even though he stopped himself from giving the other barkeeper an impromptu promotion : He still gave hhim a scathing, murderous scowl. He didn’t have to say a word for it to be abundantly clear that if the owner ever had the misfortune of crossing paths with him outside of the cantina, they’d be dead before they even knew it.

Leena tilted her blind gaze upwards to the bounty hunter. Though her milky blue eyes couldn’t see anything, she still managed a pleading expression up to him. She quietly cleared her throat, speaking in a completely formal tone so as to not arouse any further suspicions from her boss. **« Please, Sir. »** She softly begged, her voice barely above a whisper. As she continued to speak, Leena began gently pulling the bounty hunter towards the cantina’s exit. **« I assure you that there is no need for further violence. »**

Not wanting to upset the young woman any further, Fett allowed himself to be guided towards the door. There was however a piece of information that was a top priority of his. He waited until the young waitress had gotten him to the exit before grabbing her wrist gently but firmly and pulling her to him.

Leena gasped softly and gave the man a questioning look, tilting her head to one side.

 **« What time does your shift end ? »** Boba could barely get the question out fast enough.

 **« My shift ? »** Leena repeated, before she quickly but profusely blushed. When she spoke anew, her voice was barely a whisper. **« I don’t get off work until late this evening. This is the busiest day of the week. »**

 **« I can’t wait that long… ! »** Fett’s response was somewhere between a plea and an argument. **« Two weeks is far too long to be away from you already… ! »**

Again Leena blushed profoundly because she could sense the extent of the man’s desire for her. Not wanting to inadvertently push away the bounty hunter, she looked up at him with a look that was of both invitation and her own desire : **« Wait for me at the back door. »** The young woman whispered, making sure to keep her voice low. **« I have to take the trash out in about half an hour. I’ll be at that door when I’ll do. »**

Though he was obviously reluctant to part from her, Boba was also quite grateful to be abk ti see her again in a short time and sooner than he had initially anticipated. So, still with reluctance : He put his helmet back on and took his leave. Yet, not before catching another long desiring look at the waitress.

Forty minutes later, Fett was at the back door and waiting impatiently for the young waitress. He was frustratingly aware of the fact that she was ten minutes late, but the bounty hunter could do little to fix that problem.

Fortunately, the back door to the cantina suddenly swung open and with a couple of steps : Leena appeared.

Immediately and visibly relaxing at the sight of the young woman, Boba ascended the back steps in two large strides. **« Leena. »** He called out.

Instantly recognizing the man’s voice, Leena warmly smiled and slightly turned towards him.

She barely had time to say anything in response before the bounty hunter effortlessly scooped her up and drew her close. He held onto her tightly and whatever response Leena may have had was cut off by a soft moan when she felt the bounty hunter’s hard erection rub up between her thighs. **« I... I barely have twenty minutes before I have to get back to work. »** She whispered hoarsely as tightly she clutched to his armor.

 **« That will have to do. »** The bounty hunter growled as he stepped back into the back storage room of the cantina.

Leena made a small whimper of concern as she held on a little tighter to the man’s armor. She whispered that the two of them would have to try and keep quiet, but her words seemed to fall on deaf ears.

The bounty hunter pushed the young woman back a little further and then sat her down on the nearest furniture, immediately spreading her legs and sliding his large body between them. Within a few seconds : Fett had dropped down his pants and pulled up her dress. At the sight of her panties, the older man made a growl of disdain before he ripped them away. His firm erection now free : Boba forced himself into Leena with a single, hard thrust. He completely hilted himself within the young woman. The wet heat that enveloped his manhood was a blissful relief and the old man growled a sigh of relief, breathing out a single word : **« Finally… »**

The sudden intrusion sent profound ripples of pained pleasure through Leena’s entire body. She reflexively squeezed her eyes shut and lunged forward to softly bit down on the bounty hunter’s armor to keep herself quiet. Her entire, slender body shuddered reactively. Her nails dug in against the mottled armor and she fought to keep quiet.

Only able to focus on keeping himself buried within the young woman and once again claiming her, Fett made another growl and grabbed the curve of her backside. With another thrust, he hilted once again his hard member fully and completely within Leena’s womanhood.

As her soft, wet walls struggled to accommodate the sudden intrusion : Leena gasped and squeezed her milky blue eyes shut so tightly that tears welled up in them. She wrapped her trembling legs around the man’s waist, eager to keep himfully hilted within her. All the while, her womanhood continued to ripple and struggle to fit the bounty hunter’s thick engorged manhood.

For a few long minutes, both Fett and Leena remained with their bodies pressed together. It was such a wondrous and blissful feeling to be one.

After a few more minutes, Boba was the one who spoke first. The first words he uttered as he greedily pawed at Leena were two simple but firm words. **« You’re mine… »** He breathed, so roughly that it was almost a growl. He squeezed at the young woman’s generous backside and hoisted her upwards, guiding her to ride up and down his manhood, just enough to send trembles of carnal delight through his body. **« You’re mine. All mine. Do you understand ? You’re mine and mine alone. »**

Pained pleasure still rippling through her slender body, all Leena could do was moan audibly before biting down on the bounty hunter’s helmet to silence herself. Faint tears continued to slip down her face, brought on by a mix of both pain and the sheer emotion of the moment. Never before had she felt so desired. And the bounty hunter’s words only intensified it.


	9. A First Reunion ( III )

As Leena didn’t say anything and only moaned in response, Fett continued. There was something else he wanted to tell her. Something he had wished to tell her sooner. With a low growl, he made another rough thrust to ensure that he remained completely hilted within the young woman.

 **« If another man touches you… If another man just looks at you… »** The bounty hunter’s words were coming out in quick, guttural pants as he kept on pawing at and thrusting into Leena. After a moment of thought, Fett snarled a scoff and gave a particularly hard thrust into the young woman. He couldn’t deny that it felt absolutely amazing to feel her wet and taut womanhood being forced to envelope his thick member each and every time. **« If another man so much as even tries to court you, I’ll kill him. »**

Her voice still caught in her throat from the mix of sheer pain and pleasure, all Leena could do in answer was give a shaky nod. She clung to the man’s armor, her legs tightly wrapped around his waist. A faint sheen of sweat had risen to her smooth, supple skin.

But, before she could say anything else : The bounty hunter grabbed her chin and forced her blind gaze up to his own. **« Have you been with another man ? »** Fett growled, looking over her face as though he could discern the truth from there.

 **« I... What ? »** The waitress murmured, obviously confused but wanting to answer regardless. **« No ! No, I haven’t. »**

 **« Really ? »** Again, Fett looked over her face, never fully relinquishing his grip on her chin. **« Is that so ? You haven’t been with another man ? »**

 **« No, of course not. »** This time, Leena’s answer was more direct and not as shaky. **« I would never be with anybody else than you. »**

Though he intended to keep asking, Fett was temporarily satisfied with her answer. Instead : He thrust hard into her, holding himself there for the moment. **« Good. Because you are mine. Only mine. »**

**« I understand. »**

**« And you haven’t been with another man ? »**

**« No. Never. »**

Once again, temporarily satisfied with the answer he had been given : Fett relaxed a little. It was enough that when he did, the soft walls of Leena’s womanhood relaxed and trickles of her arousal leaked down around the bounty hunter’s engorged manhood and to the base of it. The liquid warmth sent ripples of stimulation through the old bounty hunter and all he could do was groan audibly and clutch at the young woman. His grip was so firm that his fingertips left marks and bruises all along the young waitress’s skin, but neither of them really seemed to notice in the heat of the moment.

As the pain began to subside, Leena let her hands trail down Fett’s midsection. Upon reaching his bare backside, she gave it a light slap before clutching at it firmly. 

The bounty hunter was slightly surprised by the gesture, but he didn’t reprimand it.

Then, Leena pushed his thick member back into her still hot and slightly sore womanhood as though she was wanting him back within her. Finally, after a few moments of once again enjoying the presence of each other : She leaned up to the armored man and began pleading with him. **« Please… Take me now. »** She implored breathlessly. **« I need to feel you claim me again. Please... Make me yours again. »**

That was all it took to push Fett over the edge. He grabbed Leena roughly and shoved a scrap of fabric into her mouth so that he could do just as she asked and as he wanted without fearing for them to be found. The bounty hunter’s thrusts became harder and more demanding. His actions became more animalistic than anything else. Feral. For a good fifteen minutes, he mated with her like a beast. The impacts were so intense that Leena’s eyes reflexively rolled back, though Boba paid the reaction little heed. His heavy, plump balls and the base of his large cock were slamming into the young woman with each and every thrust ; a couple of them actually eliciting a moan or whimper from the young woman. He also noted, with a strong sense of satisfaction that her full breasts were bucking with each thrust. By now, it was apparent that Boba was making love to a woman for the first time in a very, very long time. For the first time in what felt like ages, the old bounty hunter felt alive. And now, all he wanted to do was to claim Leena as his and his alone. He wanted to make her his in such a way that no other man would even so much as cross her thoughts.

With a sudden cry, Leena came first. She grabbed at the armored man ; tightly holding onto him as the soft, hot walls of her womanhood rhythmically massaged along his tchick, engorged cock. The results of her climax generously spilled around his manhood and down onto her own thighs. 

Fett made a pleased growl, continuing to roughly thrust in and out of the young waitress beyond her climax. He had to admit he was rather flattered that the young woman was enjoying what he was doing to her so immensely. It may have been quite some time since he had pleased a woman, but it appeared he still got it.

Nails digging into the man’s exposed and bare hips, Leena’s ecstatic cry of delight was muffled by the piece of fabric he had shoved into her opened mouth. She kept her body moving with each thrust. Though, she could feel the bounty hunter’s actions were becoming shakier, less coordinated.

With a short, guttural groan : Fett barely had time to withdraw from his lover before his own climax peaked. The bounty hunter’s senses spun in a wild, raw mess of carnal release and bliss. Within seconds : His thick, hot seed had spilled over the outside of her womanhood and onto the young woman’s lower belly.

The feel of his seed pulsing across her now debauched womanhood was more than Leena could handle. So, with a surprised gasp : She climaxed for a second time.

And for a few moments of wanton delight and release, the two relished the rush of their own climaxes. It was such a carnal bliss, unlike either had ever experienced.


	10. A First Reunion ( IV )

Needing to catch her breath : Leena spat out the fabric she had been biting down on.

The both of them were breathing hard, both pretty red and a sheen of sweat on their skin.

Still wearing his helmet : Fett looked over the young woman approvingly, smoothing back her fiery hair as he did so. **« I have to say that you’re quite good. »** The bounty hunter commented. **« Far better than you look. »**

 **« It’s all and only for you. »** Leena replied without hesitation. **« I love nothing more than to claimed by you. »**

Making a short, approving noise and nod : Fett then glanced over the doorway before he tyurned his attention back to the young woman. **«** **What time would you be finishing your shift ? »** She asked.

 **« I’m afraid it won’t be until late. »** The waitress confessed.

 **« No matter. »** Fett answered. **« I’ll be there. »** With that, the armored bounty hunter slowly straightened.

He couldn’t help but note that Leena was still quite red, but the waitress didn’t seem to mind. Indeed, the entire union and session had all been so good for her that all Leena wanted was for Boba to do it again.

 **« You will ? »** The fiery-haired waitress asked hopefully.

 **« Of course. »** Fett chuckled **. « I’m far from through with you. »** The older man checked the time and began dressing himself without even bothering to clean up first. **« But we haven’t much time now. I need to return to my ship and you need to return to work before your boss gets too suspicious. »**

Nodding in agreement and straightening her posture, Leena tried to ignore the pain in the lower half of her body. It hurt, yes. But there was no denying she was quite proud to be called his.

Even so, the bounty hunter noticed the slight wince in Leena’s expression and he tilted his head thoughtfully. **« Will you be alright ? »** He asked, reaching over to gently stroke the side of the waitress’s face. It was as tender a gesture as Fett could manage. It had been so long since he had actually truly cared for another person. But he did obviously have strong and sincere feelings for Leena. Feelings that he was struggling to properly show at the present moment.

Fortunately, Leena understood the bounty hunter’s rather skewed state of mind and simply nodded in response.

 **« Well… Thanks for giving the old man the best time of his life. »** Boba said, quite truthfully.

Blushing profusely, Leena ducked her head and nodded again. **« Thank you for such an unforgettable first time. »** She responded.

With a nod, Fett turned and left.

Hearing him leave, Leena made her way back to the cantina.

By the time Boba got back to the main street, the rest of his team had already exited the marshal’s office which was located on the other side of the street. Upon seeing Fett, the rest of the team murmured a low chorus of knowing chuckles. They knew where the bounty hunter had run off to so quickly and why he was breathing so hard.

Cara Dune even crossed her arms loosely and raised an eyebrow. **« Can your little waitress still walk straight ? »** She teased.

Mando barely managed to stifle his laughter.

Fett made a low grumble of muted response. He wasn’t quite sure how to respond to being so openly teased and, instead, just muttered that none of them understood.

Deciding it was best not to further antagonize the old bounty hunter, the rest of the crew silently followed Fett back to the Slave I.


	11. A First Reunion ( V )

True to his word, Fett returned to the cantina at the end of Leena’s shift. It was late and the night was dark, but the bounty hunter hardly cared. All he was concerned about was seeing th eyoung waitress again. By the time he made it to the cantina, it had already closed and Leena herself was carefully making her way out of the back door. For a few moments : Fett remained in the shadows, content to simply watch the young woman. He couldn’t get over just how breathtakingly beautiful she was and how she moved with such grace and poise. It was only when the bounty hunter realized that he was running the risk of Leena walking home on her own that he chose to act. He cleared his throat loudly and took a few steps forward.

It was more than enough to get the waitress’s attention and she paused mid-step to turn around towards the noise. Already, a warm smile was spreading across her face as she quickly and easily recognized the voice. **« You came… »** Leena commented with a hint of surprise in the tone of her voice, tilting her head to the side.

 **« Of course, I did. »** Fett replied, walking forward to close the distance between the young woman and himself. « **I told you that I would see you again after your shift was through. »**

 **« And for that, I am quite grateful. »** Leena giggled, blush rising to her face.

 **« How are you feeling ? »** Fett followed up the question with a gentle stroke to the side of the young woman’s face.

 **« I’m feeling fine. Thank you. »** Leena leaned into his tender touch, her smile broadening its feel.

Fett continued to stroke the side of the young woman’s face thoughtfully. He then quietly cleared his throat before he spoke. **« Though, I’m afraid we can’t go back to my ship. It’s far too crowded. »**

 **« That’s quite alright. »** Leena reassured. **« We can go to my home. It’ll be far more quiet »**

 **« Sounds like an excellent plan of action to me. »** Fett chuckled. He reached over and gently patted Leena on the shoulder. « **Lead the way. Er…A best you can, I mean. »**

 **« I understand. »** The young woman replied with a light-hearted giggle. She clasped one hand atop Fett’s, keeping it on her shoulder, while using her other hand to feel her way along the alleyway wall. As they made their way towards her home, the young woman gave Fett’s hand a slight inquisitive squeeze. « Have you eaten dinner yet ? »

**« Can’t say I have. »**

**« Oh ! Well, we have to fix that then. »**

The two got a quiet but good round of laughter at Leena’s promise as they finally arrived at the young waitress’s home. Fett noted that it was a small home but it appeared to be a well-loved one. A quaint and comfortable one that was obviously well cared for. The bounty hunter also couldn’t help but notice that Leena’s home was also conveniently discreet and out of the way. It made for an excellent place for the two of them to spend the evening.

 **« Here we are. »** Leena softly announced when one of her hands ran across a small set of bells she had installed to alert her when she got close to her home.

 **« Looks like quite the cozy place you’ve got here. »** Fett commented, looking over the outside of the house.

 **« Thank you. »** Leena stated as she unlocked and then opened the door.


	12. A Common Path ( I )

As the two stepped into the young woman’s home, a series of lights that hadn’t been used in quite some time flickered on for the first time in months. A well-taken care of heating system did the same a few seconds later, greeting and then enveloping the two with an invisible wall of warmth. After ensuring the door was locked behind them, Leena felt her way around the larger living room and towards the kitchen. Once she had her bearings around the house, she motioned towards the dining table and the three chairs seated at it. **« Please… Take a seat and relax. »** She offered. **« It will only be a few minutes for the diner to be ready. »**

 **« No hurry. »** Fett assured. He slowly walked over to the dining table, still currently more interested in looking around Leena’s home. The bounty hunter couldn’t help but note that the young woman’s home was sparsely decorated. If anything, the primary decor for the house was a few healthy plants that were seated at some of the larger windows. Before he said anything in regards to that detail, though : Boba quickly realized that it wouldn’t make much sense for a blind woman to have decoration in her house. He was just glad he didn’t say anything about it aloud. So, with a heavy contented sigh : Fett sat down on one of the chairs at the dining room table.

With expert familiarity, Leena hurried about the kitchen. As she began to cook up a meal that she was certain the man would like, the young waitress also set to work mixing together two drinks. Both of them were warm and while one of them had a bit of spice to it, the other was a sweeter and smoother concoction.

Despite the fact that he still had his helmet on, Fett could still readily smell the food that was beginning to be cooked. His stomach reflexively growled in response, as it was the first home-cooked meal he had been privileged to in literally years. Not only that, but it smelled utterly tantalizing. **« Smells pretty good. »** The armored bounty hunter commented as he audibly sniffed at the air so that Leena could hear him. He chuckled before continuing. **« You’re making this old man hungry. »**

 **« Don’t worry. I’m almost done. »** Leena giggled, taking care to work as efficiently as she could. **« You won’t have to wait much longer. »**

True to her word, the young woman finished cooking dinner in a relatively short time. Soon, she was carrying over a tray of steaming food and expertly mixed drinks. As she set the tray of food and drink down in front of the bounty hunter, Leena warmly smiled up at him. **« Do let me know what you think. »** She implored, her tone as warm as her smile. **« It’s a recipe I’ve practiced many times. It was passed down to me. »**

 **« I see… »** Fett looked over the plate of food, studying it before he reached over and picked up one of the mixed drinks. He used the straw in the glass to swirl around the viscous liquid before he set the glass aside. The bounty hunter hesitated for a moment, mostly out of habit and reflex. Theen, he carefully slid off his helmet and set it aside as well. It felt incredibly foreign for him to do so. **« It certainly looks expertly done. »** Fett chuckled shortly. **« And you already know what I think about the way it smells. »**

Though she had heard the bounty hunter remove his helmet, Leena chose not to say anything in regards to it. It seemed a bit too personal to do so. Instead, the young waitress chose to giggle softly at his comment of how her cooking looked and smelled. She waited until she could hear him eating before she quietly cleared her throat and inquisitively tilted her head to the side. **« What do you think ? »**

For a few moments, Fett was quiet as he finished chewing the mouthful of food he had. He couldn’t deny the food tasted absolutely divine. It was obvious the cantina where the young woman worked did so well primarily because of Leena’s expert cooking. So, washing down the mouthful of food with a swig of one of the drinks : Fett sighed and contentedly smiled at her. **« I think I’m going to be coming to your place for dinner from now on. »** He laughed softly.

Blushing profusely, Leena ducked her head and nodded appreciatively.

 **« Where did you learn how to cook ? »** Fett asked, returning some of his attention to his meal. He wanted to finish eating it before it got cold.

She tilted her head thoughtfully to the side, humming a little as she did so. **« With my mother. It’s where I learned how to be patient. »** The young woman paused, before she giggled. **« And where I learned how to be so patient with customers. »**

 **« You certainly learned well. »** Fett commented through a mouthful of food. He lightly scoffed and took another drink before he continued to speak. When he did, he leaned towards the fiery-haired waitress ; grinning at her (even though he knew she couldn’t see his expression). **« Especially in how to deal with cranky, old bounty hunters... In more ways than one. »**

Leena was now blushing quite visibly, but her smile was beaming.

Quietly chuckling as he finished off another bite of food, Fett appreciatively gazed at the young woman. He was feeling more and more at ease as each moment passed. There was something about the home, and more importantly, its occupant and owner that was helping to calm his nerves. Normally, he wouldn’t be able to remain seated but between Leena’s presence and her wonderful home cooking : Fett was finding it quite easy to stay put.

**« May I ask your full name ? »**

Leena’s question pulled the bounty hunter out of his thoughts and he looked back to the young woman. For a split second, he hesitated. It was all out of reflex. He then realized it was something he wanted to share with the blind waitress. She was one of the few he could safely say that he wanted to know his full name. So, clearing both his mouth and his throat : The bounty hunter breathed out a sigh and leaned back in his seat. **« Boba. Boba Fett. »**

Humming and leaning to the side, Leena tilted her head thoughtfully. Her smile didn’t fade and softened a little as her humming quieted. She looked towards the bounty hunter, her milky blue gaze going in his general direction. **« That’s a nice name. »** She commented tenderly. **« I like it. »**

 **« Heh… Thanks. »** Boba murmured in response. Though it felt foreign to him, he still smiled warmly back to Leena. **« Can’t say I’ve ever been told that, but... It is nice to hear. »**

For a little while longer, the two sat together in silence.

Leena continued to occasionally nibble at a small saucer of food she cooked up for herself.

Boba sat there and finished off his own dinner, all the while continuing to simply appreciate the sight and the presence of the young woman. She just seemed so kind and inviting…


End file.
